SUMMER FUN, BEACH FUN
by blueno4
Summary: Eli, Clare, Adam, Fiona, Ali and Drew go out to the beach to have fun but when things take a nasty turn, will it change there lifes? what about Eclare drama? Alli and drew? and Johnny is there too? all are there and sooo much drama! please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Just so everybody knows, Adam is not an FTM in this story. This is going to be a 4 to 5 chapter story. **

Clare's POV

I was trying to find a cute bikini but I had none. Ali came in my room wearing a cute gold coloured bikini. I loved that one on her. It fit her so well and went perfect with her skin colour.

-Come on Clare! We need to go to the beach before it gets too packed! She wined

-Ali I can't find a cute one!

-Here! Wear this one!

She handed me a yellow bikini with black stripes. This bikini tied up in the back and around the neck. The bottoms however showed off around half of my butt which a Christian girls would not favour. I groaned but headed to the bathroom to get dressed.

I came out and put a bright yellow t-shirt, dress like that went down just pass my butt. I also put on my baby blue flip-flops that match my eyes and tied my hair back in a ponytail.

When I came downstairs I saw Fiona, Ali, Drew and Adam. Fiona and Ali were putting the sandwiches in the picnic basket and Adam and Drew were playing video games.

-Where is Eli? I asked

Everybody turned toward me and then I saw Eli coming threw the door.

-Morty is ready! Let's go and don't tell me…

When he saw me he did not finish his sentence. He examined me from head to toe and I blushed a deep red. It was Adam that ruined the moment.

-GROSS! Eli stop undressing Clare with your eyes!

**We all got in Eli's hearse: Morty **

- Don't you think it's weird that we are going to the beach in a hearse? Drew asked

Everybody laughed except Eli.

-Don't talk like that in front of Morty. Eli said defending his car.

- Actually Eli, we are not in front of Morty, we are IN morty.

Everybody rolled their eyes at my smart ass comment. Eli gave me a smirk and rolled his eyes.

**At the beach**

Eli's POV

Once at the beach we set are towels down and Drew grabs Ali and runs to the water carrying her bridal style. Adam and Fiona blow up a beach ball and a floatable chair.

When I turn my head I see Clare taking off her yellow shirt which reveals her yellow and black bikini. That's when I could not stop staring at her. Clare chuckled.

-Eli, I think you have some drool on the side of your mouth. She said laughing.

I walked to were she was.

-Can you get it for me? I asked being cheesy

She was about to wipe it with her finger but I caught her off guard and kissed her on the lips. She kissed me back and it ended up being a full out passionate kiss.

Then we heard hollering and when we broke the kiss to turn around, are friends were waving at us to come and swim instead of making out. Clare blushed and undid herself from my grip and ran for the water. I ran after her but then she stopped and looked frightened and she pointed to something directly past Adams head. I followed her finger to find what she was frightened of.

Fitz, that was who she was afraid of.

Fitz was in a boat with Bianca, Owen and a couple of other guys. But then I saw what frightened Clare. Fitz was holding something that looked like a knife and they were heading directly in are direction.

** review! I suck at stories I know but please review! I will be posting chapter 2 soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a very, very short filler. Sorry! You probable want to kill me! I will update soon! Its just It has been a while since I updated and I wanted to give my readers something to read! **

Clare's POV

I was running to the water with Eli chasing me until I realized that there was a boat coming this way. When I saw that it was Fitz, I froze and then I saw that he had a knife. Two words came threw my mind: Vegas Night. I started to worry about Eli.

By now, he is close enough that I can make out a smile on his face. A mischievous one. I felt myself getting light header and everything went black, I had fainted.

Eli's POV

Just as Fitz was about to pull up to shore, Clare fainted. I rushed over to her and took her in my arms.

-Clare! Clare! I screamed at her.

By then Adam and the rest were kneeling next to me.

-Is she OK? Adam asked

Just as Adam asked that question Clare woke up. Then she looked in front of her and I turned my head once again. It was Fitz and he was heading are direction with his knife. I started to get worried about Clare and mad at the same time because Fitz always ruins the moment when I am with Clare. I stand up facing Fitz ready for what is coming.

-Chill! Lover boy. It was a joke! I knew it was going to scare you! Fitz says turning towards Owen and Bianca. He then leaves and goes to take a picnic table from a bunch of people.

Clare shook my arm.

-Can we go somewhere else? She asks

Everybody agrees and we get in my hearse.

**The next chapter is going to be good. Tell me if Fits should be the bad guy or good guy. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: Sorry I haven't updated lately. I had a big science project… I won! Anyway, this chapter does not have a lot of eclare but this will cause something to happen to eclare. (it won't be bad) so that's good. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own But I wish I did because if I did Alli and Johnny would be together. *hint hint* **

Clare's POV

I could not believe Fitz! I know that as a Christian I should forgive him but he scares me.

The ride to my house was silent except for Alli and Drew fighting. They were arguing about how Alli saw Drew smile to Bianca in a "Lets go do the boiler situation again".

-I saw you give her a smile! And it was a "Lets have sex" smile! Are you going to cheat on me with her again? I gave you a second chance since you joined my brothers band, but if you cheat on me again with that slut, I will… Ali started to raise her voice.

-You will… What Alli ? Come on. You couldn't do nothing. Drew started to shout as well.

I hated when people fought and shouted at each other because it reminded me of my parents before they filed for divorce. All this screaming was making my head hurt and when I looked at Eli, he could see that I was not comfortable with all the yelling going on in his hearse. He pulled up on the side of the road and turned around.

-STOP! Alli, just drop it. He did not cheat on you yet. Eli started to say but Alli interrupted him.

-How do you know? Is it a guy thing?

Eli smirked

-Yes. Now stop interrupting! Drew you better not be cheating on her for two reasons. One she is Clare's friend and if you hurt Alli, you hurt Clare which I will hate and therefore Adam and I will have to kick your cheating ass.

-Keep me out of this! Yelled Adam from the back seat. I blushed at his comment.

Eli chuckled a bit and continued.

-Number two, this will be the second time you cheat in her. You work hard to get her back then you mess it up again.

Nobody talked for the rest of the ride except for the sound of Adam and Fiona kissing in the back seat.

As Eli opened my door for me like he always does, I heard Alli yell and gasp.

-What are you doing here Johnny? I thought you were in college?

There, at my doorsteps stood Johnny DiMarco. One thought went through my mind: What is he doing at my house?

He looked at Alli and took a step forward.

-Alli, I went to your house and Sav told me you were with Clare Edwards and I asked him for her address. I have been waiting for half an hour. I was starting to think Sav gave the wrong address.

I looked at Alli who looked at me. Nobody knew who Johnny was except me and her. Then Alli asked the question that we were all asking ourselves.

-Why are you waiting for me? Why are you here and not in your dorm or in class? Aren't you in college? I thought I told you when you sent those pictures of me around the school I never wanted to see you again. And for the record, I'm with someone else. Drew Torres.

Alli grabbed Drews arm. Eli whispered in my ear.

-Who is he? Is this one of Alli's ex-boyfriends or something?

I never filled him in on the name of her ex. I had only mentioned that Alli did something that Johnny did not like so he did something three times worse then her.

-Long story. I will tell you all the story later if Alli lets me and if you want to hear it. The point is that this is the guy who did something to Alli which was three times as bad as what she did to him. But I'm not going into detail. I said

I looked at Ali and I swear she was scared to death. Who wouldn't be? The guy who almost gave her STD and who sent naked pictures of her all over the school arrives unexpectedly in front of your friends house waiting for half an hour till she shows up and he says that he wants to talk. But I knew that some of that fear was because Alli was still in love with Johnny which I kind of get because he was her first.

-I was stupid back at Degrassi. I was stupid for sending those pictures of you to Bruce and them getting out. Alli, I loved you then but I still love you now. It's okay that you don't have the same feelings for me as you did before but Alli what I'm trying to say is that, can you give me a second chance? Johnny asked

-I already gave you a second chance! And Clare is the one who talked me into giving you a second chance! But a third chance, maybe someone else could make it worth a third chance but you don't have the kindness to show me some respect. Until you do, get out of here! Alli yelled.

Johnny sighed in defeat. He got in his car which was parked across from my house and drove off.

On the outside it seemed as if those words were easy for Ally to say but I knew that on the inside, Alli must be dying. I will have to talk to her about that later. That she could give him a third chance. I don't want to be rude or anything but in my book, Drew Torres is not very far from being any better then Johnny DiMarco. She should give him a third chance.

A thought popped up in my head. A third chance. A third chance. Should I give Fitz a second chance at being friends? Should I try and be friends with him? What would Eli think of this?

**Tell me if you think this is good! Thanx for the reviews! I love them! I just got so inspired because so many people reviewed my story! I don't know much about the Johnny and Alli thing so if you can tell me. And do you think Clare should give Fitz a second chance at being friends?**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Authors Note: I am trying my best to update as often as I can but homework keeps getting in the way and the only time I can write these chapters is during my social studies class which I have 2 times a week for 45 minutes each. Anyway, hope you like the chapter and please ReViEw!

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi

**Eli's POV**

**What the hell is happening? This day is getting more and more dramatic. Fitz playing a prank on us and Alli's ex-boyfriend shows up on Clare's porch looking for Alli to tell her that he still loves her and wants her back. **

**That was 30 minutes ago.**

**I was presently in Clare's living room watching on TV this random channel that Adam put on. I could not understand what they were saying if I wanted to because Alli and Drew were fighting.**

**Each time we turned up the volume, Alli would yell to us to turn the sound down because Drew and her could not hear each other speak. **

**Why were they fighting? Because Drew just found out that the guy that was standing on Clare's porch is the guy Alli gave her virginity to. And from there, Drew got very mad because Alli did not tell him about that and all hell broke loose!**

**I was starting to get furious with them yelling. I looked at Clare, she looked like she had a headache. She looked at me and had enough of the fighting. **

**She went upstairs to calm them down. I did not go with her because if I did I would tell them they are babies and things that I would regret saying. **

**But things only got louder when Clare went up and Adam and Fiona were making out in the loveseat which was gross. Instead of watching them I decided to go upstairs and help Clare calm Alli and Drew down. **

**As I was heading up the stairs I heard what they were saying more clearly.**

**-You never told me you're not a virgin! You could have told me! Drew yelled**

**-You are not going to be friends with him, are you? Are you? You are going to give him another chance? I can not believe you! Drew continued yelling**

**-Drew! Calm down! Alli regrets what she did! That's why she did not want to tell you! She wants to forget her past and make a better future. Bringing back Johnny makes Alli regret herself and God wants everybody to feel good in their skin. She did it with him because she loved him then but now she loves you! Stop being a jerk and suck it up! Clare yelled back**

**-Just like you and Eli right? Alli told me about this Julia girl. How do you feel about Eli and Julia doing it? You hate it and you can't lie because that is against what God thinks. Drew fought back**

**I froze. I needed to hear the answer because I never asked her how she felt about that part. Nothing happened. **

**-Great Drew! Make her cry! Alli screamed**

**I froze again. She hasn't said a word. **

**-It does bother me. A lot. I understand where you are coming from. Alli, he does have a point to get a little frustrated. I am not saying you are supposed to yell at her Drew but he is not perfect. Actually Drew, you are the opposite of perfect. And to be honest, I have to be since I am Christian and believe in God, I think that Alli should dump you. And never look back. You cheated on her 2 times with Bianca and you are taking drugs. Clare shouted**

**-Stay out of this Clare. Drew said**

**As I was opening the door I saw Drew push Clare. She stumbled before falling on the floor. As she fell, she hit her head on the corner of her dresser which caused a big bang. She fell unconscious for the second time today.**

**I rushed over to her.**

**-Clare! Clare wake up! I said**

**I tried shaking her but nothing happened. I looked at Drew furiously. **

**-I swear if I see you hurt her or even touch her again like that I will hunt you down and make you regret being born!**

**He looked at me nonchalantly. **

**-Calm down. She did not hit her head very hard. And I did not push her that hard either. She is just faking. Look she is starting to wake up. Drew said calmly**

**Just as I was about to start screaming at him for what he just said, Alli beat me to the punch.**

**-How could you say that about my friend? We are DONE! No more chances. Now you did not just only hurt me but hurt Clare! I am breaking up with you! Get out of this house! Go away! Now! She yelled**

**With that said, Drew walked out of the room and out of the house. I could hear the door slam from down stairs. **

**With that slam Clare woke up. **

**-Ouch. My head hurts a little. What happened to Drew? Clare asked looking around the room. **

**I was so happy that Clare was okay that I kissed her really hard on the lips. **

**-You will probably have a little bruise. Drew is gone. Alli broke up with him when she saw him push you. Are you okay? Do you want me to bring you to the hospital? Are you dizzy? I asked all these questions.**

**She smiled at my concerned face and shook her head. **

**-I am alright Eli. I am not bleeding. Sorry about Drew, Alli. Clare said**

**Alli hugged her.**

**-It's okay. At least I can really decide if I want Johnny back in my life or not. **

**Clare got up as Fiona and Adam ran threw the door. **

**-We heard a bang and came to see what it was . Why did Drew leave? He seemed upset. Adam asked**

**I looked at Clare, who looked at Alli, who looked away. I guess Clare took that as a tell them. **

**-Alli broke up with Drew because he pushed me and I hit my head. Which explains the bang. Clare said**

**Adam and Fiona nodded. **

**-And knowing my brother, he probably didn't care that he pushed Clare because he was so mad? Did I get that right? Adam asked**

**-Yup. I said**

**Then Fiona's stomach growled.**

**-Let's go eat at Little Miss Steak House! Alli suggested**

**We all nodded and headed out of the room. I caught Clare's arm and turned her around. **

**-What do you think of me and Julia and me not being a virgin? Be honest. You are a terrible liar and I can always tell when you lie. I said**

**Clare's POV**

**Oh, Oh! He wants the truth. **


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone! I am having major writers block! So please help me! If any of you have Ideas, Inbox me or leave them in a review! I will post the next chapter when I can get enough ideas and inspiration.

But warning: The next chapter will maybe be short. Please help me! I don't want to end this story because this is the longest story I have kept!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I just want to say thanks to Newlovergirl. Without her I would have lost inspiration and just stopped updating! Anyway, she gave me a lot of ideas and so, here I am updating!**

**And another thing is that I would like to dedicate this chapter to one person who really inspired me: Newlovergirl.**

**...Anyway let's get on with the story!**

Clare's POV

What do I do?

-What are you talking about? I ask

-I heard you. Now I want the truth. Eli responded

I looked nervous and Alli came to the rescue barging in.

-Are you two coming or...

Then she felt the tension in the room and she looked at me and I gave her a look that said: get me out of this conversation.

-Ummmm... Let's get going! We need to go to Little Miss Steak House before it's packed! Alli said while grabbing my wrist and dragging me out of the room

I whispered her thanks while going down the stairs.

-Let's go! Fiona said

Then we all realized that Eli was still upstairs and the only way we were going to get to the restaurant is if we have transportation and usually it was Morty.

-ELI! Adam screamed

-COMING! Eli yelled

He came down and looked at me. His eyes were sad.

-I need to talk to Clare first. We are not leaving until I get an answer from you. He said

Fiona's stomach grumbled

-Sorry to tell you but since we did not eat lunch and it is late in the afternoon, I would like to eat. I will call us a taxi and Eli and Clare can come and join us when they are ready. We will wait for you. Come on!

She took out her phone and called a taxi. Eli waited till the taxi was her to talk. With my bad luck, the taxi was her within a minute.

That's fast! I thought

They all got in the taxi and drove off. I turned around and Eli was looking at me heavily.

-Tell me the truth Clare. He said simply

-It's fine! I'm fine with it! Just because I believe that you should wait till marriage does not mean everybody should. I said politely

-That's crap Clare! I heard everything between Drew and you! I want you to TELL me what you think of it. He started raising his voice because of his impatience.

I was silent for a moment. What could I say?

-Eli, I hate it. I hate the fact that you and Julia were sexually active but it was in the past. It eats me alive knowing that it is not your favourite thing that you have to wait for me because I do not want to have sex before marriage. It makes me feel pressured and I hate that too. And I feel more awful because you had sex and it... I don't know okay? There, I said it.

For over a minute nobody talked. He was absorbing everything I had just told him. His response that he came up with was unexpected.

-I did not know you then.

I cracked.

-Even if you did know me you would be with Julia! You loved her! More then me! If I died you would not be weeping for me. Eli, I love you and I promised to stand by you but there is only so much Julia I can take. I don't know how much but I am at the full extent of understanding.

He looked at me and there was tears forming in his eyes.

-What do you mean? You want to break up with me? And how could you say that? You make me feel like I could ever get better. Without you Clare, there would be no reason to do something. I love you. And I love you so much that I want to have sex with you. You said that when you love somebody so much you want to have it with them. Well that's how much I love you. Eli said

I sat on the couch speechless.

-Eli, I want to have sex with you but I promised that I would keep myself for marriage. I said while pointing to my ring.

-What if I gave you a promise ring? It's like an engagement ring and when we are old enough, we get married. That way, you do not break your promise and we are both happy. He suggested

-Do you only want sex? I asked him

He got up from the couch as soon as I asked him this question. He took my hands and sat next to me on the couch.

-I would never. I love you Clare. I really do. It's just you said you wanted to do it and I want to and if we do, do it, I will be able to show you how much I love you!

I looked at him. He does have a point. WHAT AM I SAYING? I would never do this. Yet, I would not be breaking my promise to God. And God wants us happy and I would be happy if we did do it.

-Yes. Okay. Promise ring and I will do it. But not now, not tomorrow. I want my promise ring now but not sex. I said

He looked at me shocked as if he was not expecting me to say that.

He took my face into his hands and pulled my lips to his. We started moving are lips in perfect sync. He then pushed his tongue across my teeth and massages his tongue against mine. I moan in the kiss. I have never experienced this much passion is his kisses.

It felt like hours that we were kissing but when I looked at the clock I could see that it was just over a minute.

He really does love me.

-I love you. Eli tells me

I smile and tell him that I love him too. As he was about to start kissing me again I realized that Adam and the rest were waiting for us at Little Miss Steaks.

-As much as I would love to keep kissing you, we need to go meet are friends at the restaurant. I said

He kissed me one last time and we got in Morty and headed of to meet are friends.

_**At Little Miss Steaks**_

**Still Clare's POV**

When I walked in the restaurant Holly J welcomed us and told us were Alli and the two others were sitting. As we approached the table I saw that Alli was biting her nails. That is never a good sign with Alli. I follow her gaze and see that she is staring at Johnny and he had an arm wrapped around a girl I had never seen before.

When I had put my coat on my seat, she grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me to the women's bathroom. She made sure that nobody was in the bathroom stalls and

then started talking.

-Clare! What is he doing? He told me that he loves me and now he is her with another girl. How did he get a girl so fast? Maybe he was dating her when he asked me out! Maybe he is planning on cheating on me! I just can't believe... She started rambling on.

-Whoa Alli! How do you know if he is dating her or not? She could be just a friend. He only had his arm around her.

-You should have arrived sooner! He was sucking faces with her! Then he always looked at me! I swear he is doing it to make me jealous!

I looked at her with an idea.

-Alli! That's exactly what he is doing! He is trying to make you jealous so that you can reveal your true feelings about him! One way to see if he is dating her for real is to see if he had his eyes closed. If he had them open then he is doing it to make you jealous

She then gave me a stupid look.

-How am I supposed to know? He is five tables away from us!

-Well then when we go back to the table we will check. When you pass him and if he is kissing her, look at them and see. Okay? I propose to her.

-Are you kidding me? What if he sees me looking at him? You do it Clare! Please! She asked me. She did a face and I melted.

-Alli!

-Please?

-Fine!

We exited the bathroom. When Alli passed Johnny and his fake date's table, they started kissing. I looked at hem and saw that Johnny was staring at her with his eyes closed. My heart dropped for my friend but then I saw that when she tried to deepen the kiss to enter her tongue in his mouth, he pushed her away and made a disgusting face. My heart filled with joy.

I went up to their table and taped Johnny on the back. He looked surprised to see me.

-What's up Clare? Johnny asked me

-What's up? That's all you have to say to me? You came by my house today and asked Alli for forgiveness and to get back together and here you are kissing this girl. But you have not fooled me. You are trying to make Alli jealous. And it's working. She broke up with her boyfriend after you left. She likes you. Come by my house at 8PM. Tell her how you feel again. She will be more open now that she does not have a boyfriend. I am not very fond of you Johnny but for the sake of my best friend, please fix things between you and Alli.

Before he could answer, I walked away from his table and came to sit with my friends.

In the back Johnny was shocked and I think he told his date that they were leaving and that he dumped her because she slapped him across the face and left angry without him.

I looked at Alli who was waiting a response.

-He loves you.

That's all I said. She looked at me with a sad and at the same time happy smile.

We ate and then we left to go to the old abandoned church. When we got there Eli and I went to our hammock to lie down and Fiona and Adam listened to some music that was on the radio. Since Alli dumped Drew, she did not go and pick flowers in the wild grass that was growing around the old church.

After a while of not knowing what to do, Alli suggested we go home but Fiona knew just what to do. She went to Eli's hearse and got her purse. She then handed Alli a Victoria Secret magazine and three other clothing catalogues.

-I know how much you love these stores. We could go shopping later and buy them. Or we could go to my personal dresser who can make us a one off a kind dress! Fiona suggested

After a while I started to dose off. And eventually fell asleep in Eli's arms on the hammock.

-Clare, wake up! We want to play truth or dare! Alli said while shaking me and the hammock.

-Fine! I said while getting into a seating position on the hammock.

Eli also woke up and sat on the hammock.

-Who wants to go first?

-I will. Says Adam

-Truth or Dare? Fiona asked

-Truth

-Do you like me?

-No, I love you.

Adam then kissed Fiona on the lips and they started a little make out session. I then

threw a rock that was on the ground at Adam.

-What was that for? You and Eli are always sucking faces! Adam defended himself.

-Yes but we are presently trying to play a game. Adam, it's your turn. I told him

-Okay, Alli, truth or dare?

-Dare

-Brave. Okay, give Clare an Eskimo kiss.

She glared at Adam and cam up to me and Eskimo kissed me.

-Gross. We both said at the same time

Then it was Alli's turn and she chose Fiona who also chose Dare. She had to do 10 sit-ups. We all thought that Fiona being Fiona would have trouble with it but in fact she did it very fast without breaking a sweat.

-I have a trainer.

We all laughed and continued playing. Fiona asked me truth or dare and I picked truth.

She asked me who my best friend was and I told her that Alli and Fiona were my best friends.

-What about me? What am I? I feel so hurt Clare! Adam said

-Sorry! I apologized

Then it was my turn I looked at Adam and asked him truth or dare. He told me dare. Since I thought he was going to say truth I had no ideas for a dare so I picked an easy one. Hold your breath for 60 seconds.

-Easy! Come on Clare! Adam said.

After Adam had held his breath for a minute he asked Eli which one he wanted and he told him Dare. Then the dare was that for the rest of the day, every time someone asks him to do something, he must ask "Do you want fries with that?" Eli scoffed and told him that it was lame.

Eli then dared Fiona to go to school tomorrow and tell a teacher that she likes her style then pretend to shoot them with your fingers. Fiona blushed so hard at what she was going to have to do. But then she was not very smart to pick dare when Eli was giving it. He once made Adam draw on his stomach a face and he had to run around the school shirtless all day. Adam got detention that day. The worse part was that it was permanent marker so Adam had trouble taking it off.

After playing truth or dare for an hour, we got in the hearse and drove to the mall to get the clothes that Alli had picked out from the magazines.

After three hours of shopping we had bought in total 15 shirts, 18 pair of pants, 4 sets of PJ's, 3 hats, 1 coat, 8 dresses, 6 bikinis, 20 pair of Victoria secret underwear and bras. The guys did not buy anything for themselves but they carried our bags for us. And since Drew was not there to hold Alli's stuff, poor Adam and Eli had even more bags to carry then usually.

When we got back to my place we got dressed-up in are new clothes so that the boys could see us. When it came to the underwear and bras we kept that for later.

After spending an hour getting dressed, we chose one outfit and decided to cook supper. I was planning on making a big supper and then dessert but then I remembered that I had invited Johnny to come at 8PM and it was presently 7PM. So then I would not have enough time to make a big supper. I was kind of disappointed. And I could not tell Alli that Johnny was coming so I have to make up an excuse of why I am not making a big supper.

-I will make bacon grilled cheese. I feel like having Grilled cheese. I said

I looked at Eli and Adam and gave them a look that said to go along with it. When Fiona was about to protest Adam kissed her and gave her the same look that I gave him. Alli thought was not having grilled cheese. So she made herself a salad.

At 8PM, the doorbell rung. I could not help it, I looked at Alli and smiled she stood up puzzled and went to get the door. While passing by me she saw my smile. Oh man! I hope she does not know.

When she opened the door she closed it right away. Then the doorbell rang again and again. Alli looked at me and shot me daggers.

-YOU! What did you do? She asked

-Talk to him Alli! He loves you remember?

She then went to the door and this time did not close it on him. When she opened the door completely, we saw that Johnny had on a tux and had roses in his hands. He then asked her a question she had wanted to hear for a long time.

-Alli Bandhari, will you go on a date with me so then I could call you my girlfriend? Johnny asked

She jumped up and kissed him.

-Let's go! I am starving! All I had to eat was a small salad. She told him

Before she left she gave me and Fi a hug.

I looked at Eli and kissed him. I have no idea why, but I felt like it. But when I started to pull away he grabbed my face and deepened the kiss. Then when Eli was about to insert

his tongue in my mouth Adam grunted in disgust.

-I don't want to see your love in action! Keep it PG please!

-Well then what do you want to do? I asked him

-Well since you do not own a lot of scary movies, and the ones you have are awful, we can't watch a movie. Adam said

-Why not? If we don't watch paranormal activity 2, they will make us watch _Twilight. _Eli said while making a voice when he said Twilight

-You're right bro, I will go look for the movie. Adam then went to the movie shelf and put the movie in the DVD. Eli sat on the loveseat and I sat on his lap. Fiona and Adam laid on the couch together.

The movie was very scary but every time it got scary or someone got possessed, I would hide my face in Eli's neck. Eli would kiss my head and rub my back.

When the movie finished and it was silent we heard the sound of lip smacking together.

Me and Eli turned are heads and saw that Fiona and Adam were sucking face. When I cleared my throat Adam and Fiona looked up at us and Fiona blushed of embarrassment.

-Maybe we should go to bed. I need to call Ali first. I need to see if she is staying over tonight or staying with Johnny.

As I was calling Alli, Adam and Eli were getting the pullout couch ready so that Fiona and Adam could sleep on it and Fiona was getting the blankets to make the bed.

-Hi! Alli said answering her phone

-Hey Alli! It's Clare. Are you planning on coming back to sleep with us or are you going to stay with Johnny?

-I think I am going to stay with Johnny in his dorm. I don't need clothes. Bye! See you some time soon! Then she hung up

I guess she is in a hurry. I am glad that she is reconnecting with Johnny and is happy even thought she just broke up with Drew 12 hours ago.

-I guess Ali is not going to be joining us! She is staying with Johnny. Come on Eli let's go to bed. I said while grabbing Eli and going upstairs.

I got dressed in my bathroom and then got in the bed with Eli.

Eli wrapped his arms around me and I snuggled closer to him.

-I love you

-I love you too Eli

Then I fell asleep in his arms.

**There you go! Chapter 5! Hope you liked it! 3 318 words! OMG! That is the most words I have ever written! Well, please review! Please! It sucked that I only got 1 review last chapter! And there will be a next chapter if people want me to continue. Peace out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note: Sorry I haven't been updating. I am getting a little bored but I will finish this story. There might be 2 to 3 more chapters. But I swear this is NOT the last chapter. And please review! And could you please review and read my other stories? And someone told me that I should try and do another persons perspective so I will try. Tell me how I did in a review. Thanx! Now, on with the story!**

**Discaimer: I (sadly) do not own degrassi. ****L **

Clare's POV

I am laying in bed with Elijah Goldworthy when I needed to go to the bathroom. I didn't want to leave the warm and comfortable spot that I was in but it got worst and I desperately need to go. But as I was trying to get out of bed, Eli's hands tightened around my waist.

-Eli! You need to let me go! I need to go to the bathroom! I whined

-But I want you here, in bed with me. Eli told me while kissing my neck.

He then bit down on a spot that made me moan. I so wanted to continue to enjoy the pleasure he was giving me but the need to pee was too big. I tried again to release his grip but it did not work. Instead of trying to get his hands around me off of me by pushing them, I tried making him release his hands. I brought down my hands close to his area and just before I could grab hold of it, the pressure on my waist loosened. I quickly took that opportunity and leaped out of bed and ran to my bathroom.

-You little Devil. Eli said to me

I looked back and smiled at him before closing the door. I locked the door just in case Eli would chase after me.

I quickly peed and brushed my teeth so that I did not have morning breath. Just as I was about to take out my brush to comb my hair, I heard Eli bang the door.

-Let me in! It should be a crime that I can't see my beautiful girlfriend.

I blushed a deep red. I loved it when he was so cheesy. I decide to unlock the door and as soon as I did, Eli came in and kissed me passionately. We kept on kissing till Eli inserted his tongue and then he stopped leaving me confused. I am usually the one who pulls away.

-Why did you stop?

-Because, I love the taste of your mouth after you brush your teeth and if I get to taste your mouth again I will go nuts. Eli said.

I blushed a deep red. He is very cheesy today.

-We should probably wake up Adam and Fiona if we are going to get to school on time. I said as Eli and I were about to kiss again.

I laughed because Eli really wanted to kiss me.

While Eli made the bed and got dressed with the extra clothes he has in my dresser, I gave him a drawer since he stays over a lot, I went downstairs to wake up Adam and Fiona. When I descended the stairs and saw Adam and Fiona, I blushed really hard. Their legs and arms were entangled together and it looked like Fiona was not wearing pants. It was fine that they did something but I felt wrong intruding and looking made me uncomfortable so I turned around and coughed loudly. They did not wake up so I screamed their names. They bolted up in a seating position. I had startled them. Then I saw Eli rushing down the stairs with a worried look.

-What happened? He asked worried. When he saw that nothing was wrong he looked confused.

-It does not seem to be a problem in here, why did you yell? He asked me

-I didn't want to go over there because it is not nice and so I coughed but it did not work so I yelled their names. Sorry. I told him

He laughed and shook his head while he put his arm around my waist.

ADAM'S POV

I was dreaming about Fiona and me on a beach when all of a sudden I am awoken by my best friend Clare, screaming Fiona and Adam. I awoke with alarm to see if we were hurt but everything was okay. Then I look to my left and see Fiona as scared and confused as I am. When we turn around we see Eli coming down the stairs worried. Then Clare told him that she was embarrassed because me and Fiona were tangled and did not want to disturb our precious moment. I put my pants over my boxers and got out of bed along with Fiona.

-Geez Clare! You don't need to give us a heart attack before school! I said to her.

-Go brush your teeth man! Your breath makes me want to vomit! Eli said while pretending to vomit.

-Fine, fine. Come Fiona, we will get ready for school while these two fix our lunches. I said while grabbing my bag of clothes and heading upstairs with Fiona.

CLARE'S POV

Me and Eli made the lunches: Ham and chicken sandwiches. I packed at least 8 sandwiches. Eli and Adam eat so much that they can empty a persons refrigerators if they wanted to.

When Adam and Fiona came down, I packed the lunches in an oversized bag and headed to the door till I was stopped walking when I heard Adam and Fiona laugh. I turned around and Eli came up to me and whispered in my ear.

-You are still in your sexy PJ's. He said.

My cheeks became hot red with embarrassment. I looked down and then ran in my room to change. I put my uniform on and then came back downstairs to see only Eli.

-Where are Fiona and Adam? I asked

-They are in Morty waiting for us. We should get going, we are going to be late and I will get in trouble with Ms. Edwards because she does not like to be late. He said sarcastically while smirking. I loved his smirk. It made me melt. I grabbed his arm and went out the front door. When we got to the hearse we could see that Fiona and Adam were making out again. Me and Eli looked at each other and shook our heads. We snuck up to the glass window and then Eli tap the glass and then got up and screamed in the glass. Adam and Fiona jumped and even with the window closed, we could still hear Fiona's scream. Eli opened my door while laughing his head off.

-It is not funny! Now drive! I don't want to be late! Fiona yelled from the back seat as Eli put the keys in Morty.

**End of chapter! Yay! Anyway, I hoped you liked it! I know they are short but I really wanted to write something. Anyway, review and tell me how you thought it was. And please vote on my poll. It is on my profile!**


End file.
